1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a hair prosthesis. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a hair prosthesis for those who suffer from medically related, rapid hair loss.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, wigs and hairpieces were developed for customers purchasing for vanity or fashion reasons. Ready-made or mail order wigs are the most common, and generally come in different sizes to fit a range of wearer head sizes. These wigs are typically composed of a pre-made base and adjustable bands to provide a close fit about the entire head of the wearer. These ready-made wigs often lack comfort, and clearly lack a natural look.
Custom-made hairpieces are made to blend the wearer's actual hair with that of the hairpiece. Such hairpieces have a base and a netting or lace material. The netting commonly involves a “lace front hair system” providing a front hairline made of netting or lace, while the base is made of denser material. The base needs the denser material to have the durability, while the delicate lace is the trim and therefore not relied upon to provide the necessary durability for the hairpiece. Thus, such hairpieces have a more natural hairline, and are made to blend into the natural hair of the user. Accordingly, the hairpiece is altered gradually in order to blend into the wearer's hairline as the wearer's hairline gradually changes.
When one has been diagnosed with cancer and is advised that chemotherapy will be needed to abate the cancer, one of the first reactions is the dramatic change in appearance, namely the rapid loss of hair that will result. It is believed that the loss of hair has an adverse effect on the mental health of the patient that, in turn, impedes the possibility of a recovery. The conventional wig, which lacks a natural look, and hairpieces, cannot address the complete loss of an entire head of hair, and therefore have not been the solution.
Thus, there is a need for a comfortable, naturally-looking hair prosthesis that addresses the quick loss of hair that occurs due to a medical condition such as cancer or alopecia.